Ladders are widely used to provide access to high places which a person can't reach. When using a ladder, various hazards can occur. For example, a user may reach over the side of the ladder to access an item. Reaching over the side may cause conventional ladders to tip over. In addition, a user may be carrying tools while using a ladder. The additional load may exceed load limits of the ladder without the user's knowledge. Exceeding load limits may cause the ladder to collapse. These various scenarios may cause serious injuries to users of the ladder as well as to others who are in the vicinity.
The disclosure is directed to A-frame type ladder, including A-frame and A-frame platform ladders, which includes modular mechanical and electronic components to expand stability and safety of the ladder.